Quarrel
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: It is from about a month and Aomine and Kise do nothing more than argue. The members of the GOM worried decide to intervene. Main Pair AoKi. Other Pairing :HiMu,MidoTaka, Kaga/Kuro and Akashi/undecided Rated K for now
1. Chapter 1

**Author note**

**Hi, this is my first long fiction in this fandom, i hope you like it. Probably there will be grammar errore because English is not my mother language. Read and Review**

* * *

They are at it, _again._

Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta are arguing.

The ex GOM member and their boyfriend were really tired of this, in particular; Akashi seems more pissed than the other.

"What is the argument this time?The creation of the world?Who is born after between the Earth and the Universe?" Takao asked looking annoyed.

"Honestly, it's a month that they argued every time see each other." Kuroko said slightly worried.

"I'll kill them if they don't stop." Kagami said seriously.

"They are two children." Midorima said.

" I agree." Akashi said seriously.

"Akashi-kun, you can't try to do something'" Kuroko asked hopeful.

" They were not aware even of our presence, they are too taken by their quarrel." Akashi retorted

"However, it's strange, Mine-chin and Kise-chin had always been very fond of one another." Musarakibara said, while he ate a snack.

"The friends quarrel sometimes." Kuroko said.

"The problem is that it is not sometimes. It is a month that they quarrel every day." Kagami said exasperated.

"Right, you four live together. Then you see every day." Himuro satated.

Kagami and Kuroko nodded.

Immediately,after the end of high school, the four, having become very friends, had decided to live together.

"There are problems at home?" Akashi churches.

"No everyone respects its rounds for the house cleaning and round for the food. All started a month ago, but i don't know why" Kuroko answered worried.

Kagami and put a hand on his shoulder try to reassure him.

Kuroko smiled, but the moment was interrupted. Kise was yelling.

"Retreat now what you said." The blond snapped.

"Why I should. I think that's exactly what i said." Aomine answered provoking him.

Akashi decided it was time to intervene.

"Ryota, Daiki. Stop your quarrel, _now." _Akashi said _smiling._

"Akashicchi, it's not my fault. He started it." Kise said pointing to Aomine._  
_

"I've just said what i think." Aomine reply.

"So you think that I'm a whore." Kise yelled angry.

"I've not said that you are a whore, but that your manager treat you as whore." Aomine pointed.

"How vulgar." Midorima said

"Aomine-kun, it's really a bad thing to say."Kuroko reply

"Bad things to say my ass, Tetsu. Look at his last photoshoop, and then we talk again."Aomine said

"Aominecchi, i don't like when someone interfere with my work, even if it's you." Kise said.

Before that Aomine could respond, Kagami decided to intervene.

"Ok, let's go to take the menu,then we ordain to eat." Kagami said dragging with if Aomine.

"Let me go." Aomine protest, without success.

"I'm going outside to take a bit of air." Kise answered, going away.

"Kise-kun wait for me, I'll come with you." Kuroko said looking at Akashi that nodded.

"I'm sorry Tetsucchi, i want to stay alone for a bit. I've to call Kasamatsucchi senpai" Kise said.

That reply surprised all the people in the room

"What do you think Akashi?" Midorima asked.

"To me seems a lover's quarrel, but i'm sure that they aren't dating"Akashi said

"We have to do something, i'm worried for both." Kuroko said. Akashi nodded


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hi, this is the second chapter, i hope you like it.I want to thank all the people who have reviewed the last chapter, and those that have put the history between the favorites and the follow. Warning: Angst, more fluff in the end, grammar error. Read and review.**

* * *

"Would you mind explaining what happened this time'" Kagami asked

"Have you seen those indecent's? I don't like the way his manager treat him." Aomine answered.

"To me they seem normal photos, only with he put a little more sexy." Kagami answered.

"It is a waste of time to speak with you, you don't understand that ,it is selling his body." Aomine counteracting irritated.

"It is his job, and then frankly i saw photoshoop much more indecent than this. Here you can see only his pectorals, and his clothes show the lower part of the body. But,i do not think that this is excessive." Kagami said.

"I would like to know what happened between you a month ago, you two got along very well." Kuroko said, showing suddenly

"Tetsu." The two cried frightened.

"I am sorry, but I'm worried, i would like to understand what happened a month ago." Kuroko said seriously.

"Nothing. Let's go back to the table." Aomine answered cold.

Kagami and Kuroko looked at him, then sighed.

Meanwhile, the table they were all looking at Kise's photoshoop .

"Wow, he is really sexy here. What magnetic gaze" Takao said.

"Seems he want to say, "come here, take me i am all yours." Himuro said.

Murasakibara and Midorima frozen looked at their boyfriends

"Murochin Do you think that Kise-chin is more sexy than me."Murasakibara said pouting

At the same time Midorima: "Takao you need to tell me something'" He said irritated.

Suddenly a pair of scissors you stabbed on the table in front of Himuro and Takao, the two _shivered_.

"Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari." a cold voice said.

"Yes...A-Akashi." they reply

"Are you two cheating Atsushi and Shintaro?" he said.

"N. ..no." they answered him scared.

"Great, you know I love so much play knife shooting." he said passing in the index on the blade of the knife and _smiling._

"To me seems a normal photoshoop. He is a model is obvious that he have to act sexy." Kuroko said_  
_

"We want to stop talking about this stupid photoshoop, it's boring and annoying." Aomine said

"Just because the evening's topic is not you, then it is boring to talk about me." Kise sad angry.

"You're already returned, you finished the call with your beloved senpai." Aomine answered ironic.

"What is your problem_ Aomine_, don't you dare to speak evil of _Yukiocchi_." Kise answered slamming a hand on the table.

"Yukiocchi? You have not lost this ridiculous habit of ruining people's name. You had finished crying over the phone?Don't worry your beloved senpai will consular you next week. Ohi Tetsu, Taiga, let us leave the house free fot the two lovebirds. Really pathetic,you are still hoping that he fall in love with you. What a shame he likes women." said Aomine provoking him.

However, before that the blond could react, Takao intervened, taking the blond for an arm.

_Perfect Time. _They all ,except Kise and Aomine, thought

"Yuki-chan will come the next week? It's great why we don't organize an evening,just the three of us,i will play one to one with him. We go to call it again We will return soon." he said dragging the blond out of the local, despite his struggle.

"Daiki, i will not allow anymore fight between you and Ryouta." Akashi said

"It's not my fault." He simply replied.

"It's your fault, you are and idiot." an angry Kuroko said, then he left the room to go from Kise and Takao.

After that event the evening proceeded in quiet way, obviously Kise and Aomine avoid each other. After a few now at last, the evening was over and they all split up.

Midorima and Takao were walking. Midorima had noticed Takao's worried gaze.

"There's something wrong, Takao." He asked.

"No, Shin-chan everything is ok, I'm only concerned about Ryo-chan. The things Aomine-chan were really worst." he answered.

"It is true,they cannot continue in this way. They will only hurt each other." Midorima said.

"Shin-chan i love this caring side of you." he said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Midorima asked.

"You are really worried for them." he replied smiling

"I am not worried, I fear for my health. This evening I did have a headache." He answered defensively.

Takao laughed: "You're really a tsundere Shin-chan." then he embracing him.

They walked in silence for a while. Midorima suddenly stopped. "Shin-chan'" Takao stood surprised.

"You did well to stop the quarrel." Midorima said.

"If i had not spoken things could have been even worse, not even Akashi-kun could stop Ryo-can." He answered seriously.

"Probably." he said hesitantly.

"You would ask me something?" Takao wonder, noticing his hesitation.

"Oasa-hara has said that the compatibility between Gemini and Scorpio is higher than the compatibility between Cancer and Scorpio." Midorima answered.

Takao frozen, incredulous. It was from the beginning of the second year of high school that he and Midorima were dating. It was exactly four years, in which Midorima had never made such statement Could it be that?...

_No way_ he said to himself.

"I don't believe in horoscopes." Takao answered

"However you two get along, and you are close. When you speak with him, you always smile. When you leave with him you put particular care into your clothing, and then while you looked his photoshoop ... " Midorima replied.

" Shin-chan...are you jealous?" Takao asked seriously, but really happy. Midorima frozen.

"Don't say stupid stuff, i'm just pointing out to you your attitudes." Midorima answered turning, avoiding to look at him.

"Shin-chan, look at me. I don't love Ryota, we are only very friends, the only one that I love is you." Takao said softened his gaze.

"T..that's not what i mean." he replied gruffly.

"You make me really happy. I don't think that I'm capable of controlling myself." he said, then he kissed him.

"We are in the middle of the road." Midorima pointed.

" Then, we must hurry to get home." Takao said, holding their hands.


End file.
